seducing Shuichi
by ju-oh sama
Summary: it's just a cute RyuichiXShuichi fic. Thanks rebelyell59 for the title! [Complete] though I am working on an alternate ending which might take several chapters
1. Chapter 1

And… I'm back! And it's still the same day! Yes, that's right, it took me less then a day to write three fics (I also wrote _It's all in your taste_ and _play_ today) This has got to be some kind of record! 

At first, this was going to be the next chapter to _play_, but it was written in a different style and I sort of almost forgot to mention the entire play in this chapter (and the next), so it became a fic of its own.

Now, on what we've all been waiting for, the real story!

* * *

Shindo Shuichi really envied Sakuma Ryuichi. He'd heard that it took him just a few minutes to write lyrics for a song, and that he could do loads of lycircs a day. But _he_ was a god. Shuichi wasn't. Thus it took Shuichi days to write lyrics. He had to sit inside all day long, not doing much in general, while he _could_ be outside, doing fun stuff, like making snowman or going ice skating with Sakuma-san or throwing slushballs at K with Hiro. Though, Hiro hadn't had much time for him recently, he was always doing stuff with Ayaka-chan. 'those two must really be going somewhere… But I can't do any of those because I have to write lyrics!' Yes, Shuichi really envied Sakuma Ryuchi indeed… 

Eiri Yuki really envied Sakuma Ryuichi. It was obvious (to him, at least) that even though the guy must have some big traumatic past (He wouldn't act like a 3-year old if he didn't, only Shuichi did it without reason) he was still able to be happy, and act it as well. He threw parties, did stuff with Shuichi like eating ice cream or going skating. He didn't feel the need to protect himself from others, once he knew they wouldn't hurt him. He'd show other sides of himself to Shuichi every now and then, when he thought Yuki wasn't looking.

Yuki was unable, and would be for a long time, to show affection or lower his defences, even though it was obvious Shuichi would never hurt him.

Ryuichi really envied Yuki Eiri. He got to do all these fun, sweet things with Shu-chan. Shu-chan that he wanted so badly. Yes, he really envied Yuki Eiri…

At that very moment, the phone rang. Wondering who'd call him (not that many people knew his number, out of fear of paparazzi) he picked it up. "hello na no da?"

"Hey, Sakuma-san, I was, um, wondering if you an' Kuma want to go ice skating with me? I've been inside all day, writing lyrics, and I'm kinda hyper now, and I really want to go outside, so…"

"Yeah! Ryu-chan wants to go skating no da! He and Kumaguro have been inside all day as well! You wanna meet in the park?"

"Yeah! Let's meet there in 15 minutes!"

"Okay! Don't forget to put on a helmet or you'll fall and your brains will come out no da!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"Bye bye na no da!"

Sakuma Ryuichi suddenly felt a whole lot better and as he went to get his and Kumas skates, he started humming a happy tune to himself.

"Sakuma-san! Over here!"

Shuichi was waving excitedly at him, and he skated towards him, tried to glomp him, knocking both of them down instead. They landed in a position that Ryuichi hadn't dared hope for. It was a very nice position indeed, and the blush on Shuichis cheeks was also very cute.

"Good thing we had helmets, ne, shu-chan?" Ignoring the nice position did not only fit well with usual behaviour, it also meant they could lie like this a little longer. Grin.

"Uh, yeah…Could you get of me please, Sakuma-san? It's kind of… uncomfortable…"

_Un_comfortable? Ryuichi found it very comfortable…

"Oh, Ryu-chan was very comfortable so he didn't think Shu-chan would be uncomfortable, na no da."

"Yeah, I see…" Ryu-chan really liked the blush very much! And Kuma too!

"Ryu-chan thinks Shu-chan look even cuter then normal when he's blushing, no da!"

Shuichi stammered something incomprehensible and his blush deepened.

'I am not thinking those thoughts about Sakuma-san! He wouldn't want me anyway, and he acts so innocent I'd feel like a pedophiel…

…

…And there's Yuki too! I can't believe I forgot about Yuki! It's so b- huh?'

"Shu-chan's a tiger! Garr!"

"Sa…Sakumka-san! You used a permanent marker to do those stripes! How am I going to get them off again?"

"Why does Shu-chan want them of? They look cute no da."

"Yuki's going to laugh at me, and I hate it when he laughs at me, especially because he rarely laughs at all…"

'Always Yuki Eiri… Can't he forget the guy for a second? He deserves better, he really does…'

"don't worry! If Shu-chan wants them of really badly, he can come to my place and Kumaguro-san and Ryu-chan will help him na no da!"

"Gee, thanks, Sakuma-san…"

"Shu-chan doesn't need to call Ryu-chan Sakuma-san, but he keeps forgetting no da! Shu-chans brain must be a little weird!"

"Ah, well, I feel kind of funny calling you Ryu-chan, but I'll try to remember this time…"

"That's the attitude, Shu-chan! Let's skate to my house, na no da!"

"I'm right behind you, Ryu-chan!"

* * *

There! Cute, huh? Okay, short, but at least the next chapter is allready up as well. 

Oh, and in case anyone wants to know; here's how the fic originally started:

* * *

Shuichi had totally had it. He'd been practising with Yuki the entire afternoon, and the longer they practiced, the more Yuki had altered his lines. After a while, they didn't even resemble the original lines! He'd gotten all excited about the play, too… 

Not that he didn't understand why Yuki didn't want to do it, heck, he found it embarrassing himself. But it was a nice play, in itself, and he'd get to do all sorts of romantic things with Yuki !(though he wasn't sure whether they'd go very well with the very cool, yet a little weird scenery. Especially with Sakuma-sans drawings on them. The artists had been trying all day to cover them up, but they hadn't made much progress, and were considering to just "integrating" them.)

He kind of envied Ryuichi, who'd gotten the part of his father, and Noriko-chan was his mother. She was a good actress, and the two of them had already gotten most of their scenes down.

He and Yuki had barely gotten the first scene done…

Yes, he really envied Ryuichi…

Damn brat, dragging him into this play, not realizing it was just a decoy by Mika and Tohma to get to be around him a lot. The kid was so naïve, it was pathetic. He didn't feel sorry in the least for ruining his fun. He was not doing this play, maybe if he acted even worse then he did today, he'd get the hint, and get Nakano to be Juliet, heck, that long haired American could be his Juliet for all that he cared.

Well maybe not the American, he didn't trust that guy.

As Yuki continued to think up strategies to get out from under the play and denying his love for Shuichi, we're going to look at someone a little more interesting. Namely the overly sexy bishonen Sakuma Ryuichi, who was, at that moment, sitting in his apartment, thinking about a certain boy that looks nearly as sexy, humming a sad tune, and chewing on Kumaguros ear.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 3

Weee, part 3 and it's _still_ Tuesday! But this is gonna be the last part, I swear. My back hurts from sitting and there are more people who need the computer (they need it for school, but _school is over_ for me! Yessir, summer break! Muahahaha!) There will be more tomorrow!

* * *

"Ack, Sak- Ryu-chan, you got soap in my eye!" 

"Not me! It was Kumaguro, no da!"

"It hurts!"

"Waaaah, Shu-chan's gonna get blind da!"

"Wa- I don't wanna get blind! Do something!"

After the getting over the initial shock (more or less) of being with his Idol, Sakuma Ryuichi, clad both only in a wet towel, and kumagro, who didn't usually wear clothes anyway but who Ryuichi had put a towel on anyway, Shuichi was having he time of his life.

So far, they'd had a soap fight, then a water fight, they'd tried a wet-towel fight, but had had to stop soon because being hit by a wet towel felt kind of like being hit with something very, very heavy, like a tree, or a house. Well, maybe not _that_ heavy. Neither of them are able to swing something as heavy as a house.

Anyway.

At the moment, they were just getting started on cleaning the marker of Shuichis face. This proved to be quite a hard task for them. They'd tried ordinary soap, but it just didn't work.

They'd tried shampoo, but Shuichi didn't want his face to smell like strawberries ("Yuki would kill me if I smelled like strawberries! He thinks the pear shampoo mixed with smell-less shampoo is bad enough!").

After that they'd tried that scrub stuff you use to clean wooden tables with but it almost took the top two layers of his skin and smelled bad too.

Now, they were experimenting with stuff that read something along the lines of "This'll clean everything! One soap to clean it all!" pretty much all over it. It wasn't going too well. The stuff turned out to be way too aggressive, and got poor Shu-chan red marks all over his face.

"Maybe we should give up, Sak- Ryu-chan…"

"Never give up no da, Shu-chan!"

"But my face really hurts and I look like an alien with a terrible taste and a non-humanoid face tried its latest make-up brand on me and it didn't work out"

"Oh. Well then I guess we can stop. Does Shu-chan wanna make pancakes no da?"

"You can make pancakes?"

"Uhuh! Ryu-chan is a really good cook da! Well, Kuma-san helps sometimes…Usually …A lot… Well anyway Ryu-chan can do pancakes on his own, because he learned how to in America, na no da!

"O, I see… But I've never really cooked beforen, because Yuki says I'd only burn the kitchen down…"

'That Yuki is really bad for poor shu-chans self-esteem…'

"That's okay! Ryu-chan can teach Shu-chan no da!"

"You're not afraid I'll burn you house down?"

"Ryu-chan has never burnt the house down yet and he's very clumsy!"

"Thanks, Ryuichi-kun…I mean, Ryu-chan"

" Shu-chans brain's doing funny things with Ryu-chans name… But shu-chan can call Ryu-chan whatever he wants, na no da!"

"That's nice of you, Ryuichi-kun"

"Everything for Shu-chan, no da!"

'Maybe if I give shu-chan one of my serious looks, like that time I explained that sing is all about shining, he'll understand…'

and Shuichi cought the look, but to say he understood… Let's just say his main thought was, how beautiful Ryuichis eyes were (Yes, he forgot about Yuki again. Let's just get the bastard out of this story quickly, shall we?)

"Now, shu-chan, flip it like this!"

"wow, ryuichi-kun, that's so cool! You can actually flip a pancake like they do on TV!"

"You can do it too, na no da!"

"Me! Ah, I don't think I could do that…"

"C'mon, Shu-chan, try it! Here, Ryu-chan and Kuma-san will help you!"

splut

"It… fell… with the wet side down…Don't worry, I'll clean it! I just need a towel or something an- Aaagh I burnt myself! Whhaahaaaa!"

"Shu-chan! Put you hand in the water, here no da."

"Wagh, it hurts!"

"Just keep it in the water for a while, Shu-chan, else you'll have a nasty hurt hand."

"But..The floor…"

"It's wood, no da! I'll just clean it later, so it's okay! Here, a pancake for shu-chan to make his hand feel better. You want ice cream on it?"

" What, on my hand?"

"No, silly Su-chan, in your pancake!"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'd like ice cream."

'ow man, just looking at him eating is turning me on… those cute lips, and why does he has to go and eat it like it's the best thing he's ever had!'

"Ryuichi-kun? Are you here?"

"huh? Oh, I just blanked out for a moment…no da…"

"You were staring kind of funny…"

"Careful, Shu-chan, the ice's gonna drip out!"

"Ack! It got in my pants!"

"…How do you get it in you pants, when you're wearing such tight pants that I can see the outlines of your thong through them…?"

"wa- Where _do_ you look at, Ryuchi-kun…?"

"whaddaya mean, shu-chan?"

'Just cover it up with childushness…musn't get my hopes up…'

"Shu-chan eats like a little kid, he's got ice cream all over him na no da!"

"h-hey! I can't help it, you know…"

"Shu-chan looks _very_ cute when he pouts…"

"uhh?"

"nothing, da…"

* * *

there, another chapter. Happy now? Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! please R&R

* * *

"Shu-chan, this'll look really cute on you na no da!" 

"You…think so?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well…Okay, I'll try it on…"

they were going trough Ryuichis _gigantic_ clothes closet, in order to find something nice for Shuichi. Pretty much everything fit him well, but Ryuichi kept looking for something else anyway, saying that he "hadn't found that perfect thing yet, na no da!"

Thing were looking up for Ryuichi. Shuichi kept changing right in front of him, probably because he figured it wasn't such a big step after the towel stuff. Ryuichi kept steadily picking more and more revealing outfits, though he wasn't sure he had anything more revealing than what Shu-chan wore on stage and on the covers of the manga, without skipping to real whorish clothes (which he'd bought especially for stuff like this).

"Ne, Shu-chan, why don't you try on _that_ one, na no da!"

"Wa-uh…But, Ryuichi-kun…okay"

"Shu-chan doesn't have to put it on if he doesn't like it, no da."

"Ah, it's…ok…"

gasp

Ryuichi had never, ever seen someone look _so _sexy before. _Never._ And ryuichi had seen very, _very_ sexy people in his life.

"That's…the absolutely perfect thing, Shu-chan."

"It looks ok I suppose…"

"ne, Shu-chan, keep it on, na no da! For Ryu-chan!"

"Sure! "

"Yay no da! Now Ryu-chan wants to make more pancakes, 'cause he's hungry!"

"Okay, I'll try not to ruin these clothes…"

"I'll teach Shu-chan how to flip pancakes no da!"

"Yeah!"

…

"Ack, I got it on my clothes _again_!"

"That's alright, Shu-chan, you can just clean leather with a damp towel, see na no da?"

"oh, right"

"Ryuichi-kun, it got under the top too"

"Does Shu-chan always get dirty _under_ or _in_ his clothes?"

"Usually, yes… I don't know how."

"…Has anyone aver tried licking your belly clean no da?"

"What!"

"Has anyone ever-"

"I… I heard what you said, Ryuichi-kun…No-one has ever tried it, I think."

"_Really _da!"

"Uh, yeah, really, but what's so amazing about that?"

"Shu-chan has such a _lickable_ belly na no da!"

Sweatdrop

"Can Ryu-chan try? Pleeeeeease?"

Blush "If… If you _really_ want to…"

"Yay!"

'What the heck is going on! How did I get to the point where Sakuma Ryuichi is licking my belly! Why does he do this?

…

Why do I like this? Shouldn't I feel guilty towards Yuki?'

"Ne, Shu-chan…"

'he's almost _purring_'

"Y…Yeah?"

"There's some on your face too, can I lick that off too?"

"I…"

'It's definitely not innocent anymore…'

"Shu-chan?"

'Maybe I'm going too fast for him…'

"No, you…You can't… I…"

"It's okay, Shu-chan…You needn't do anything you don't want to, remember na no da?"

'It was very nice to lick your belly…It's enough, for now.'

"Ryuichi-kun…Why do you…"

"Want to do this?

"Yeah…"

"Because... Ryu-chan likes Shu-chan a lot. And Ryu-chan thinks Shu-chan deserves better then what Yuki gives him. Ryu-chan thinks Shu-chan deserves someone that'll play with him and is nice to him. Ryu-chan doesn't know how much Shu-chan likes him or how much he likes Yuki, but Ryu-chan thinks he likes Shu-chan more than Yuki does."

"You... don't like Yuki much, do you?"

"no, Ryu-chan thinks Yuki is very mean no da."

'I'm surprised Shu-chan talks about this while I'm still crouched before him, with my arms around his waist...'

"I'm... not sure... what I think about you _or_ Yuki, but... I do know I may not love Yuki as much as I thought before. You're a much nicer person..."

"Ryu-chan is happy Shu-chan thinks that way. If Shu-chan needs more thinking time, that's okay with Ryu-chan."

"Yeah... I'll just go back to Yukis place then, I guess."

'he doesn't call Yukis place home...'

"That's... a bit of a problem na no da. See, there's a lot of snow, and there aren't any busses going no da."

a small smile "...I'd almost think you'd planned it that way, Ryu-kun."

grin 'this is going the right way...'

* * *

That was my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Am I quick or what?

* * *

Things really _were_ going the right. Shuichi seemed to be enjoying himself, and the more Shuichi enjoyed himself, the more he began to return Ryuichis flirting. They had gone outside and made snowman in the parking lot, until a man had scolded them for using valuable parking space for something as 'useless' as snowman. To which Ryuichi had replied that maybe the man had gotten his priorities in life wrong, and he couldn't drive his car with all the snow anyway, much to Shuichi's amusement. 

After they'd done six snowman (four children and their parents busy making more children) they decided it was enough, and had gone inside and snuggled together on the soft, fluffy couch, with hot chocolat and marshmallows.

Right now, Ryuichi was trying to figure out how to get a fire in the fireplace (one with some actual wood burning, instead of just the paper) It wasn't going well. And they were running out of old newspapers as well.

"It's okay, Ryu-oun, it's not _that _important."

"Yes it is no da! If Shu-chan wants a fire, Shu-chan'll _get_ a fire." Ryuchi pouted cutely in a way that reminded Shuichi vaguely of himself, and continued to light another newspaper.

"Maybe we should start with small branches, in stead of big logs." Shuichi offered, brains kicking in when someone was suffering, however lightly.

"You think so da?"

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't got much experience, but..."

"Okay, then, we'll try small wood na no da! What could we use for small wood…?"

"You…don't have any small wood?"

"No, but we can just smash the kitchen table to little bits!"

"Maybe we could smash a big log to bits, but either way, I don't think it's such a good idea. We might smash each other or something."

"Ryu-chan doesn't want to smash Shu-chan to little icky bits, with his brains everywhere an' his eyes on kuma-chan an'-"

"I…I get the picture, Ryu-kun…"

okay na no da. But _then_ how are we going to light the fire no da?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could just sit in front of the fireplace with a blanket and _pretend _it's on?"

"Yay, cuddle with a blanket da! Ryu-chan'll get a big an' soft blanket!"

'Ryu-kun really likes to cuddle… Yuki never cuddles with me…

…

… I haven't called Yuki that I'm staying here because of the snow!'

"Ryu-kun! Where is your phone? I need to call Yuki where I am!"

"…It's in the hallway no da."

'But I wonder if Yuki'd get worried if he didn't know where you were…'

Silence. A soft curse and then the sound of the phone being slammed down.

"What's wrong na no da?"

"No dial tone…"

"Probably because of the snow no da…"

"Yeah… My cell phone doesn't work either."

"O well, Yuki-san probably figures you're at my place by himself anyway na no da."

"Yeah…"

"Ne, Shu-chan, there's nothing you can do about it, so do you wanna cuddle now?"

'Need to get his mind of Yuki…And things were just looking up, too.'

Ryuichi gave a mental sigh.

"Yeah, Ryu-kun, I wanna cuddle."

'tehee. He's improved, Yessir!'

"Yay! Cuddling, cuddling! Kuma wants to Cuddle too!"

grin "Yeah. Have you gotten those blankets yet?"

"Ryu-chan's on it!"

* * *

And so, they cuddled in a blanket, pretending there was a fire in the fireplace, and having more hot chocolate with marshmallows. 

"Ne, Shu-chan, where do you want to sleep tonight? You can sleep on the couch, if you want, but you can also sleep in the bed with me. It's a really big, soft bed na no da!"

Blushing, then slowly a small grin "Hint, hint, ne, Ryu-kun?"

I grin back at him. 'Perhaps… Would he…?'

"I… I'll sleep with you… in the bed…Ryu-kun."

"Yay! Shu-chan, lets go find some pyjama's for you no da, Shu-chan needs cute pyjama's to sleep in! Yay, yay da!"

And they did find some _very_ cute pyjama's, though Shuichi was beginning to wonder more and more exactly _what_ Ryuichi meant by cute; cute like a purring kitten, or cute like the girls some guys whistled at. 'I suppose, Ryuichi's got both in him. he's very cute when he's drawing or playing, but he's cute in the other sense of the word when he's serious. I'm not _quite_ sure which cute I like best…'

Anyway, Shuichi put on the cute pyjama's, and Ryuichi decided he might as well put on his cute pyjamas. And as lied next to one another in Ryuichi huge bed (it was indeed really,_ really_ big) they both found it very hard to keep their mind out of the gutter, and in the realm of sleep, they lost the internal struggle and had Very Nice dreams indeed.

They also got quite a shock in the morning.

* * *

Short but Cute, ne…? 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sorry for the long wait; I couldn't upload for a while because I got banned for sript-style writing. It won't happen again! And I had some trouble with pm/am times (we don't bother with those in Holland) so I had to wait another 12 hours before I could upload.

thanks to rebelyell59 for the title, and thanks to all the other kind reviewers as well!

* * *

Shuichi was the first one to leave his fluffy dreamscape. He didn't _really_ want to wake up, since he was having very nice dreams. He couldn't force himself to stay asleep forever, though, and the first real thought was that everything couldn't have been real. However, he wasn't completely right. He _had_ done all kinds of sweet stuff with Sakuma Ryuichi after all, and that was more than what most people could ever hope for. 

But his dreams had been _vivid_. He could feel the results of it sticking to his legs and lower abdomen. It would _probably_ be a good idea to clean it before Ryuichi woke up…

He opened his eyes, so he could get up and clean himself, only to find it was going to be a little harder than expected.

Ryuichi had decided that he wanted to lie on the part of the bed that Shuichi had curled up on, was the only part good enough for him, and had pulled Shuichi close to himself.

Also, he was making some very interesting noises that reminded Shuichi of his dreams that night.

It was a hard decision. If he stayed here, Ryuichi was going to have the same problem he faced, and they could bath together and who knew what would happen. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

Mentally, that is. He knew his body was more than ready for it (you'd have to be pretty stupid _not_ to notice) heck, his body was _craving_ for a touch was sweet and loving, in stead of only one that only wanted a free whore.

…He needed to decide quickly now. Ryuichi seemed to be very close.

Shuichi fought his inner battle, but Yuki seemed to have rubbed off on him, and he decided that this he was not going to pass on seeing his all-time idol coming right next to him. He even seemed to be rubbing himself against him, Shuichi realised with shock. And it got even better; he was murmuring shuichis _name_ in his sleep. 'He _really_ likes me… Yuki never calls out my name, he only grunts… I think I like Ryu-kun better than Yuki…' "ohhh…Shu…Shuichi!" 'much better indeed…' (yes, this is the point where Shuichi makes up his mind… it won't be long before Yuki's out)

Ryuichi woke up a little later, and after a lot of stammering and blushing on Shuichis side (he tried several times to tell Ryuichi he liked him but didn't succeed), and a happy happy feeling on Ryuichi's side (Shu-chan had dreamt about him!) they decided to take a bath together.

It was a nice bath full of bubbles but they were both a little sad that it meant they couldn't see all of each other (though Shuichi was too shy to tell). Ryuichi figured that if he started a soap fight, he might be able to throw some of the soap out of the bath, clearing the sight, he might get some nice peeks when Shu-chan got up to dunk him, and Maybe one of them would slip and they'd end up in a nice and compromising position (He wasn't sure if he could pretend to slip without Shu-chan noticing, so he decided to rely on Shuichi's natural clumsyness)

He didn't have to wait very long.

"Shu-chan can't dunk Ryu-chan, nyah nyah!"

"Oh, no? We'll see about that!"

Shuichi tried standing, but slipped and fell, into ryuichi's lap.

"Ah! Ryu-kun…!"

Ryuichi nuzzled Shuichi's neck softly, then brushed his lips over the other boys ever so lightly, earning a gasp. And, to his surprise, a shy reaction.

'Has Shu-chan already made up his mind…? That Yuki must've been a real bastard if he forgets about him so soon… Or maybe I'm just _irresistible_…' He grinned. Shuichi, though he was a little shy at first, wasn't a half-bad kisser. Ryuchi was very much enjoying himself, and started sliding his hands over Shuichi's upper body, and said boy began touching Ryuichi as well.

Just as Ryuichi was thinking about going under the waterline, to see how Shu-chan'd react, he heard someone calling him from the hallway. Tohma.

Ryuichi pulled away and sighed. "Ryu-kun? Did I… do something wrong?"

Shuichi was blushing slightly, and seemed very nervous. 'Must've had a lot of criticism from Yuki…' "Ryu-chan just heard Tohma calling from the hallway na no da."

"W- What's Seguchi doing here?"

"He probably tried calling yesterday, and this morning too. Ryu-chan had work today no da."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know, it was Saturday and all-"

"Shu-chan needn't worry, Ryu-chan doesn't want o go to work! He'll just tell Tohma-kun he's not feeling well no da. Ryu-chan'll be right back na no da."

He dried himself off while calling Tohma (In a weak, tired voice) that he'd be right there but Kuma had to stay in bed because he's catch a cold too.

"Ryu-chan feels very sick, he doesn't want to go to work today da…"

"Ah, I see. I tried to call, but you didn't answer, so I came to check on you."

"Ryu-chan had no phone all of yesterday either no da."

It was incredible how Ryuichi could make it sound like he was actually ill and not just skipping work. Shuichi could never do that, people could tell, because if he was _really_ ill, he didn't whine. And Ryuichi was defiantly not ill. 'Well maybe he's a little sick in his head, but so am I, so that's only good. He'd be no fun if he weren't sick in his head.'

"Okay, then. Get well soon, Ryu-chan. You don't want anyone to stay and take care of you?"

"No, Ryu-chan's fine na no da."

"Try to get the phone fixed. See you when you're feeling better."

"Bye bye Tohma-kun!"

He heard the door slam shut, and Ryuichi made his way back to the bathroom. "Brr, the world outside the bath is cold no da!" Ryuichi slipped back in to the water again. "I'm sure it is."

Shuichi smiled and slipped his arm around Ryuichi's waist. Ryuichi stiffened slightly but relaxed into the touch in seconds. 'Ryu-chan thinks…he's won.' "Hey, Ryu-kun…" shuichi looked away nervously. "Yes, Shu-chan?" 'Say it soft and caring…' "I… I made up my mind, and… I… I think I really… like you…" "That's great, Shu-chan! I Ryuichi really likes Shu-chan as well!" Shuichi smiles shyly at his new friend, and slips his other arm around Ryuichi as well.

No more words were needed as they continued where they'd let off before Tohma came, only now, Ryuichi didn't have to be afraid Shuichi didn't want him… They were very happy indeed, and after they finished there bath, they took a shower because they still weren't clean, and after that, they returned to bed for the rest of the morning, while it snowed outside and Yuki was already seducing some whore to keep himself amused. He didn't miss Shuichi. Tohma had gotten some peace and quite without Ryuichi about, spent some time with Mika and their kid, and the brat peed all over him. Every one was as happy as they got.

* * *

All of a sudden, this fic was over. Though I might do some semi sequel, just some cute fluff, like their daily lives. 

I got addicted to reviews, so hit that button if you don't don't want to see me too sick to write!


	6. alternate 5

Wow, can you believe I actually wrote an alternate ending? Me neither! But I felt like writing something really cute all of a sudden and I was too lazy to start a whole new fic. Besides, I did _say_ I was going to do an alternate ending, so I figured this was a good opportunity. Are you happy now?

* * *

Shuichi woke up to the sound of giggling. It took some time to pull himself out of his wet dreams, but when he finally managed to open his eyes, he was met with a hysterically laughing Ryuichi bent over him. 

Why was the singer laughing so hard…? It took Shuichi some time to process the question. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that it must be because he was lying across the bed, legs spread, head dangling over the edge. It was probably a funny sight.

…

Waidaminute, was Ryuichi sitting on his chest!

"Ack, Ryu-kun!"

"Ru-chan an kuma were riding Shu-chan no da!"

I am not thinking those thoughts about Ryuichi, I am not thinking about a plush 'riding' me, I am _not_-

"Shu-chan!"

"Wa!"

Ryuichi hopped off his chest. It was only then that Shuichi both their cute pajamas were pretty much gone. He blushed instantly.

"Let's go have fun na no da!"

"F-fun…?" Shuichi was beginning to wonder if Ryuichi meant a certain other kind of fun than his childish behavior implied…

Ryuichi grinned at him. "Uh-huh! Ryu-chan had loads of fun last night na no da!"

Shuichi smiled. "Yeah, me too!"

"Great!" Ryuichi flopped down on the bed again, and put his head on Shuichi's chest. He gnawed on Kuma's ear in thought, and Shuichi drooled at his cuteness. "What could we do _today_ no da?"

"I dunno…You usually come up with the great ideas."

Ryuichi giggled. "Naw, it's usually Kumagorou!" He made his plush talk. "But I'm to shy to tell, so Ryu-chan does it for me!"

Ryuichi nodded in agreement. "Yup! Kumagorou is actually a very shy person."

"I see."

"But even he doesn't know what to do now…"

Shuichi's stomach then (noisily) showed them what they should do. Ryuichi laughed. "Shu-chan's hungry!"

Shuichi blushed. "Uh, yeah…"

"Being hungry is nothing to blush about na no da! Everyone gets hungry!"

"I guess, but there aren't much people who make sounds like that, they only do that on tv…"

"Nu-uh, Kumagorou makes sounds like that too."

Shuichi's stomach pressed its point. Ryuichi giggled and dragged Shuichi out of bed, into the kitchen.

"Does Shu-chan want pancakes again or something else da?"

"I dunno, what else have you got?"

"Ryu-chan has lotsa stuff for breakfastna no da!" He pulled open a closet. Inside was the biggest collection of cereal Shuichi had ever seen. Most of it seemed to have about ninety percent sugar in it.

"Whoah, that's a lot of cereal!"

"Yup! Ryu-chan collects cereal, to see which one has the most sugar in it no da!"

"Really? So what's the record?"

"Ninety-five percent! Ryu-chan hasn't tried it yet, though no da."

"Why not?"

"Because Nori-chan says I shouldn't eat too much sweet stuff 'cause I'll get fat na no da! And Ryu-chan wants to keep it for a special time."

"Oh, right." Stupid question; if you wanted a body like Sakuma Ryuichi's, you really had to watch what you ate.

"Ne, Shu-chan, how come you can always eat so much pocky an' not get fat da? Ryu-chan wants to eat lotsa sweets without getting fat too no da!"

"I dunno, I just don't. I used to put on weight before, but not anymore. Maybe I'm still growing. I am only eighteen after all…"

The statement hit Ryuichi harder than he'd expected. Shuichi _was_ only eighteen. There was a great big age difference between them… Heck is was as big as the generation gap!

"Ryu-kun? What's with the sad look?" Shuichi seemed confused and hurt.

"Ryu-chan was just thinking Shu-chan needs lots of energy, because growing is really hard work na no da!"

With that, Ryuichi grabbed the ninety-five percent cereal and dumped Shuichi and himself a bowlful.

"I-I thought you wanted to keep that for a special occasion…?" Shuichi seemed shocked beyond words.

Ryuichi beamed at him and nodded. "Shu-chan is special na no da!"

Shuichi's face remained shocked for a few moments, until tears slowly filled his eyes and he cried out, hugging a surprised and rather confused Ryuichi. Was it something he said?

"Shu-chan! What's wrong…?"

Shuichi continued crying for some time, pulling himself close to Ryuichi and sobbing into his chest (the cute pyjamas don't cover it, you know)When he had finally calmed down a bit he tried to pull back, but Ryuichi held him close.

"Tell me what's wrong first."

Shuichi relaxed against his chest. "I…It's just, I've never been special to anyone…anyone but my family and Hiro, but our families are so close, we raised almost like brothers… I've never been special to anyone for who I am, instead of just because I'm family…"

"Shu-chan…"

"Sorry for breaking down like that…"

Ryuichi nuzzled his hair. "Shush, it's okay…Shu-chan. You _are_ special to me…"

Shuichi started crying again. Ryuichi sweat dropped. This was going to take some time…

* * *

I like this chapter a lot. Ryuichi's such a sweety!  



End file.
